1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an input/output (I/O) connector, and more particularly, to an I/O connector having an improved lock-release mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable communications devices, such as cellular telephones, pagers, personal data assistants (PDA) etc., have been widely used in everyday life in recent years. Such devices frequently need to be charged, or connected to another device, such as a personal computer (PC) to upload or download information. As is known, an input/output (I/O) connector is employed to establish electrical connection between electronic devices. Such an I/O connector generally includes a housing body and a plurality of contacts extending outside the housing for mating with the electrical device. The housing has a pair of lock members in opposite side walls thereof and a pair of cantilevered release buttons corresponding to the lock members. Each lock member has a resilient arm and a hook portion projects upwardly on the free end of the resilient arm. A cam section is provided on the release button. A cam follower is provided on the resilient arm for exerting an inward squeezed force on the resilient arm. To connect the connector to the electrical device, the hook portions of the lock members are pressed inwardly and the contacts electrically connect with the electrical device. The resilient arms spring back so that the hook portions engage the engaging portions of the electrical device. To disengage the connector from the electrical device, the release buttons are squeezed toward the housing body, the cam sections press inwardly corresponding cam followers of the resilient arms. The hook portions of the resilient arms are released from the engagement with the mating connector.
However, such the I/O connector of prior art involves such problems as the release button is of a cantilevered configuration with a base locking with the housing body. The release button is inclined to project outwardly and cannot return to its normal position after a period of use. The outwardly projecting release buttons are easily damaged by unexpected external force. In addition, the engagement between the cam section of the release unite and the cam follower of the resilient arm is of a line-to-line fashion, likely to result an unreliable connection therebetween.
Hence, an improved I/O connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.